Ideally, display shelving for shops should be readily and cheaply adjustable and yet provide an attractive finish. This combination is difficult to achieve. It is well known, for example, to use slotted columnar supports with snap-in shelf-support brackets to provide cheap and rapid adjustment of shelf height or position. A variety of hooks and hangers can be used with such slotted supports. But the supports and brackets are unsightly. Panelling can be used between the shelves to cover the supports and the wall, but this immediately removes the advantage of adjustability .and leaves the unsightly shelf-support brackets uncovered.
It is also known to use attractively finished wall-panels having a series of fixed, vertically-spaced, horizontal-extending T-slots into which shelf-support and other brackets may be fitted. A system of this type, marketed as SHOWALL.RTM., is produced by Display Systems Inc of Chilhowie, Va., USA. However, as the slotted panels are costly, the unused slots are unsightly, and vertical adjustability is limited because the number of slots in a panel must be limited to keep panel costs within reason. Moreover, unsightly braced brackets are still required to support shelving.